Sheets: 100 Word Challenge
by lovetheturners
Summary: Turnadette. This is multiple 100 word pieces around the center them of Sheets. This was a tumblr challenge. Chapter 3 contains kettle the other two do not.
1. Chapter 1

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled up the duvet and smoothed it out. It seems that most days start with both Angela and Teddy in the bed leaving it most untidy. On weekends when they were in less of a hurry, Patrick would often tickle Angela and rub his whiskers on her belly. Her giggles could be heard throughout the house. Soon Angela would squeal, "Teddy too!" Gentle Patrick would blow on their son's belly and baby giggles to soft to fill the house would fill their hearts.

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She smoothed out the duvet. Still smiling, a warm feeling flowed through her as she remembered the early morning activity that had left the bed so untidy. She put her hands to her face and wondered how she could still blush after over four years of marriage. She looked in the mirror and saw a patch of skin on her neck no longer smooth, but red from Patrick's unshaven face. She could still see his face, lids heavy so full of want and love…

Smiling Shelagh straightened the sheets. She smoothed out the duvet. Admiring a task well done, she looked around the large room. Her eyes lingered on the patterned paper behind the bed. Patrick was so proud of his accomplishment. This room was completely unlike any other room she'd ever called her own. Their room in the flat was so much smaller. Still she thought it was luxury compared to her cell at Nonnatus House or her lodgings at the nurse's home. The room she loved as much as this one was the tiny one under the eave above the green grocer.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled up the duvet and smoothed it. Thankfully the crisis of the morning was over. She had been searching high and low for Cuthbert The Second. It was really an act of desperation that she threw back the covers of her own bed. There pushed down at the bottom was the beloved bunny. Today she was able to turn tears into smiles and in returned she received some very lovely hugs and kisses. Motherhood is both hugs and tears. She likes hugs best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling Shelagh straightened the sheets and smoothed out the duvet. Feeling rested, she had napped into late afternoon. Now she could hear the murmur of her husband and children downstairs and expected to hear Teddy's hunger cries soon. She remembered this time of afternoon just before dark as a child. As the sun went down, it would get colder. There was a certain tiredness to this time of day as the afternoon disappeared sounds and lamps would need to be turned on before darkness took over, but there was a safe, secure feeling to being home almost like a cocoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Maternity House had been full for the past two weeks. They had been delivering babies nonstop. She had just sent two mother's home and wondered how soon it would be until the beds were full again.

Smiling Shelagh stripped the mussed up sheets. Her training demands tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She couldn't stop smiling as she remade the bed with clean sheets. They thought they had recovered from the effects of the big freeze when spring came, but apparently this Autumn, she mused the real effects were making themselves heard. It was wonderful way to stay warm!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frowning Shelagh straightened the mussed sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled up the duvet and smoothed it out. She would have to speak to Tim _again,_ she sighed. She understood he was a busy teenager, but this room was a disaster. Strewn across the floor were books, papers and discarded cloths. Was this the same boy who blamed Angela for losing his belongings when the shared a room? It'ld be a wonder if he ever found anything in this room. Carefully she walked out of the room so as to not step on anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelagh was straightening out the mussed sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She was pulling up the duvet and smoothing it out when a wave of nausea came over her. She was panicked and thought _how could she be?_ Not now when life was perfect and Teddy was sleeping through the night.

Suddenly Patrick rushed into the room. "Shelagh, I'm sorry I stopped at that new chippy last night. Now it seems I've made things worse. Both Angela and Tim are sick and I'm not feeling too well either." Shelagh smiled and ran for the toilet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling Shelagh stripped the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tight sheets and perfect corners. She couldn't stop smiling as she remade the bed with clean sheets. Gloria would return to this bed on the ward, but right now she was still being attended to after the birth of her rather large daughter.

Shelagh had delivered the baby, but now Patrick was suturing her friend. After everything she went through, she was ten days overdue! Unfathomable a year ago. Shelagh will always remember the joy on Gloria's face. Everyday shows Shelagh the goodness He brings and the joy of motherhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not canon which is not my norm or preferred but sometimes you have to change it up.**

"When did you realize you cared for me?"

He'd answered this before, but still he indulged her and said, "When you first spoke about your mum," He kissed her gently.

She asked, "When did you realize that you were falling in love?"

"When you told me about how naughty you were stealing your father's Henleys," he said with a wicked smile and he kissed her long and deep.

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled up the duvet. She was happy because tomorrow Timothy would be home from hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This is dedicated to anyone who has teenagers or older children at home.**

She quietly shut the door to Angela's room. Teddy was well fed and settled. She found Patrick downstairs and said, "They're sound asleep and Timothy will be at the movie house for at least another hour."

He smiled and said, "I'm coming Mrs. Turner. I don't need to be asked more than once."

Wasting no time, Shelagh quickly started slipping out of her dress and Patrick stopped her and said wickedly, "let me…"

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. She pulled up the duvet and smoothed it fully aware they would be back in bed for the night soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick didn't know that marriage could be this incredible. Shelagh moving on top of him with her face full of arousal as she sent him into his own glorious climax. Breathing heavy she collapsed onto him flattening her bare breasts against his chest. He was not a young man, but if she stayed like that much longer they would both be tired in the morning.

He remembered the feel of her weight on him as he watched her smile as she straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demands tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She smoothed out the duvet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick woke with his wife in his arms and found it impossible to hide his desire. Slowly his hand found her breasts. Smiling he felt her move knowing she was awake. When she moved again her bottom pressed into his want for her. With urgency he flipped her onto her back. He was lost as he ravaged her mouth and tugged on nightdress.

This first week of marriage was more than he could've imagined as he watched her smile as she straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demands tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She smoothed out the duvet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling Shelagh was tangled up in the mussed bed sheets. Patrick knew she liked to make a perfect bed with tight sheets and perfect corners. He however much prefered the sheets this way, wrapped around his naked wife as she looked at him with her adoring eyes. He would give anything to climb back in bed with her, but duty called.

The memory of her moving beneath him would have to keep him going though what was bound to be a long day. When he finally arrived home to his new wife, she was asleep the duvet pulled over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelagh lightly ran her fingers over the wrinkled sheets knowing that he had been sleeping there. It didn't bother her that Patrick had left his bed untidy. She knew he'd been called out in the wee hours of the morning.

Standing alone in his room she tingled with anxiety or was it excitement. In just one week, she would be sharing this bed with him. Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled up the duvet and smoothed it out. Soon Timothy would be home ready to start his schoolwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling Shelagh straightened the mussed up sheets. Her training demanded tightly pulled sheets and perfect corners. She pulled the duvet and smoothed it out. Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she could feel him through the thin fabric of her nightdress she purchased especially for her wedding night.

He whispered, "You don't need to do that Mrs. Turner because after some sustenance, I intend for you and I to mess up all of your hard work."

Turning around and putting her hands on his shoulders, she said, "Who needs sustenance."

"Not me, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim and Angela had gone to visit Granny Parker for the night. Patrick came out of the shower to find Shelagh straightening the mussed up sheets without a stitch on. He watched in admiration of his beautiful wife as she pulled up the duvet and smoothed it out.

Finally when he couldn't stand in another moment, he said, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me love?" She looked at his boxers and blushed. "If you don't go get in the shower now, I'm going to need another shower myself and you'll need to tidy this bed again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelagh groaned, "Oh God, Patrick now!"

If he wasn't so overcome with desire, he'd laugh at his tiny wife's demand. Instead he honored her wish be entering her. He always felt as if they fit perfectly, just as her God had intended. She lifted her hips encouraging him. In response, he moved inside of her with increasing intensity. When he could hold it back no longer he exploded just as she was having a combustion of her own. He nuzzled the soft skin at the base of her neck and whispered, "You may love a tidy bed, but not me."


End file.
